The present invention relates to tables which are convertible between two positions. In the first position, the table is suitable for use as a standard dining table and can accommodate one or more standard height dining chairs. In the second position, the table is folded and can be used as either a cocktail table, coffee table or the like.
Tables which are convertible from one position to another are known in the art. For example, tables having insertable leaves wherein the length of the top of the table can be increased are common. Such tables are often constructed in "halves" such that the halves are pulled apart and the leaves inserted. However, these tables are not convertible to another position suitable for use as a coffee table or cocktail table.
Other tables have folding legs such that the legs can be either snapped into an upright position to form a dining table or card table or snapped into another position to facilitate storage of the table. Such tables do not readily lend themselves for use as coffee tables or cocktail tables.
Still other tables are convertible between two or more positions but require that several table elements be maneuvered in order to make the transition from one position to another. Thus, in addition to being cumbersome, such tables are unnecessarily expensive.
It is therefore desirable to provide a table which is convertible from a standard-sized dining table to a cocktail table, coffee table or the like with only a minimum of effort and a minimum of hardware. It is also desirable that such a table have an aesthetically pleasing appearance.